Helping hands
by SophisticatedBot
Summary: DMC3. Dante finds himself in a long corridor that seems to be home to some Soul Eaters. Creature/rape...thing Anal, Beast, Bond, BP, Fet, H/C, Humil, Language, N/C, Oneshot, Oral, Other, PWP, S&M, SoloM, Tent, UST


Soul Eaters, those foul little smokey, tentacle demons that if you face them, fade to that purple smoke, trying to trick you so once your back is turned they reveal themselves, sneak around and then capture you- unless you were fast enough an filled them with lead once they showed themselves.

Dante, seeing as he'd not encountered these things before was a little unsure as to what to do. Either that or he was too worn out to really care what happened anymore. He'd been running around this damned tower to way too long, gotten attacked by giant centipedes, stupid demons, a jester, giant killer spiders, a vampire lady and whatever knows else, he was even eaten by a giant demonic eel, fish thing!

Having paused in the corridor where a gathering of purple smoke was before him he heard another forming behind him and turned to face it, the one behind him changing into a six tentacled creature as he stared at the purple smoke. Swiftly turning around he spotted the creature and instantly grabbed out his trusted firearms, shooting like there was no tomorrow at the creature, which faded back to purple smoke after landing a few hits. Turning around he repeated this action with the second one, always changing to shoot at the one that had appeared while the other faded. Once those two were gone he headed down the corridor again, but found two more of the little fucks.

They seemed to have learnt though, one appeared behind Dante and he didn't notice it, as he focused on the one in front of him- Rebellion was snatched from his back and sent hurdling through the air, catching the demonic creature through the middle and pinning it to the wall where the sword caused damaged and killed it. The one behind him was making it's move, flying forwards and suddenly catching the half-breed within it's grasp- instantly paralysing him with a jab to the back causing Dante to grunt out.

Being held in the crucifix pose the albino felt the creatures tendrils hooking into him, two upon the back of his legs, held in place with hooked appendages on the tips of the tentacles. Another two were holding his arms out and there were two free ones wiggling around behind the creature. Dante couldn't move at least all that entirely well as the creature opened its 'mouth' behind the male, much like a solar panel in order to suck up power from the half-breed.

This one was different though, it wasn't draining his energy, it just held him in place before those two free tendrils moved from behind it, both curled around the snow haired males waist, finding the clasp of his trousers and undoing them, letting the material fall down and gather at his knees- it's own arms stopping them from going any further.

"The... shit...?" Dante's words escaped in a groan as those tendrils moved up his thighs. This was so wrong! But he was getting more aroused than usual, it didn't help that he got turned on whilst fighting, but now the demons were picking up on his aroused scent?

One slender appendage parted at the tip, opening up and then engorging itself around Dante's heated flesh between his thighs and that single gesture pulled the half-breed to full arousal.

A sharp gasp escaped the man's lips and he tilted his head back slightly, his mouth open and the creature took full advantage of that, instantly his mouth was filled with that spare tentacle. Gagging instinctively the half-breed squirmed in the creatures grasp and opened his eyes wide, before letting them fall half lidded and his mouth was used to lube up the appendage with saliva.

The tentacle wrapped around his length, moved in a stroking motion, mercilessly sucking upon the pulsating flesh of his erection at the same time- constricted and then loosened as it sucked, giving Dante a mixture of both pleasures that could only come from something like this. And it didn't even feel like flesh, more like a ghostly touch, but God it was good.

Soon enough that long black- blue striped tendril pulled away from Dante's mouth, which dripped of some saliva down his chin. His head fell forwards and he tried to buck his hips forward in order to get more pleasure from that one tentacle, but soon found the one that was just in his mouth had gone to his rear. The appendage was stroking the tip at the tight ring of muscle of Dante's entrance and lubing it up before it had slowly started to push its way in.

A low guttural growl emitted from the half-demon as he was pushed into, the appendage pushing in quicker and further as Dante's muscles convulsed and spasmed around the intruding length. Another noise of pleasure emitted from him as the thing inside him brushed that spot whilst holding still for a moment- not really giving Dante much of a change to get used to the feeling before it pulled out and thrusted back in.

It was a creature after all, it didn't know the meaning of holding back but all in all, Dante really couldn't care less about that. The feeling of being filled with something that wasn't human- that brushed his prostate with every touch, being held in mid air, being pushed for all his sexual pleasure. He'd really never felt something like this and as humiliating it was to admit, it felt so damned good.

The half-breed was now having trouble holding back from both the pleasurable sensations at his groin, the one sucking him off like a whore on crack and the other pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Loud cries were filling the air as Dante felt the onslaught of his building climax and he didn't know if the other thing would do the same as him once reaching its sexual height- probably not.

Those cries of pleasure were boosted even more, the pace speeding up as the pleasure grew, moans and the occasional squelching noise coming from his rear and he couldn't hold back. A blinding scream coursed its way from the albino's vocal cords, vision filled with white and spots as he hit his release, thick cream shooting from his erection and being sucked down that tentacle to the creatures main body.

With the man's jerking and convulsing muscles around the creature, hands clenching into fists and the demonic being 'hit its own climax' so to speak as it exploded with white and light blue dust and smoke. Dante was thrown to the ground with the explosion and landed on his front after skidding on his face and chest for a few feet.

What a way to end sexual release... being shot across the room and having the concrete rip at ones flesh that would soon heal quickly and leave no mark behind.

Luckily the Devil Hunter's lower body wasn't wounded and he shifted, rolling onto his back after gathering his breath and raising his legs, hands reaching down to grab his trousers and tug them up his body, securing them around his waist and then just laying there- satisfied and spent, yet sickened with himself for allowing such a thing to happen.

_Ah, whatever._


End file.
